


Worth Trying

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: "I like the bed," Kageyama decided several hours later, walking out of the ensuite bathroom to see Yamaguchi reading a book over it."Why?" Yamaguchi grinned, "Because it comes with a live-in alpha?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I may be obsessed with alpha/omega in Haikyuu!! :D

 

 

 

 

.

* * *

.

"I don't like it."

The estate agent paused in her enthusiastic speech about the view that the house would give them and turned to look at Kageyama in surprise, "I'm sorry?"

He shrugged, looking away, "I don't like it."

"Well I do," Yamaguchi countered, smiling at the agent, "It's the right size, good location, _and_ near both our jobs." He gave Kageyama a look, "What's wrong with it?"

Kageyama just made a face, "I don't know, it just - I don't like it." They looked each other for a long moment and an awkward silence eventually filled the room.

"Shall I ... let you have a private look-around?" The agent asked them, holding her folder to her chest, "I don't have another viewing until an hour so you've got plenty of time."

Yamaguchi beamed at her, "Yes please, that'd be perfect." She startled at his expression, smiling back and leaving them to it. As soon as she went, however, Yamaguchi dropped the smile and rounded on Kageyama, "Do you have to be so rude?"

Kageyama made his way toward the window, "I wasn't rude," He said, "I was honest."

"You haven't liked any of the houses we've seen so far," Yamaguchi muttered, "What exactly are you looking for? Do you even want to get a separate house?"

" _Yes,"_ He looked conflicted however, "It's not that, it's just - I don't like this one. It feels weird." He suddenly became wide-eyed, "What if it's haunted? Remember that story on the news, about that woman who - "

"It's not haunted," Yamaguchi interrupted him, "I had Tsukki check every house we're looking at to make sure no one died in it before, because I knew you'd ask. It's not haunted. Trust me." He folded his arms across his chest, "You're just being stupidly picky for no good reason," He huffed, "If you don't want to live with me, just say so."

"It's not that!" Kageyama immediately protested, looking so earnest that Yamaguchi believed him already, "I just want the house to be perfect and these _aren't_ _."_

Oh.

"Tobio," Walking toward him, Yamaguchi pressed himself against Kageyama's back, putting his arms around him from behind and leaning close.

"... what?"

"Listen," He said, "We could paint the walls pale blue," He lowered his voice, trying to paint them both an image with it, "Put your dresser table in the corner. You could make the curtains if you wanted, like you did at your house, and we could even make a mini net in the kitchen. ... spike each other breakfast."

Kageyama snorted, turning to look at him through the corner of his eye.

"The house doesn't have to be perfect from the get-go," Yamaguchi continued, "We make it that way ourselves."

Kageyama pulled away from him, turning around until they were face-to-face, "You sure it isn't haunted?"

"Tsukki said so."

"Oh well, if Tsukishima said so - "

"Tobio," Yamaguchi interrupted him, "It isn't haunted. Okay?" He rolled his eyes, putting a strand of hair behind an ear when it fell out of his ponytail.

"Fine," Kageyama muttered, looking around the house with a visibly new perspective now, "We can get it."

"Really?" Yamaguchi brightened, "You aren't just being passive-aggressive?"

"No," Kageyama shoved him, "I guess it's not so bad. Plus, like you said, it's close to our jobs so we don't have to get the bus like the last house. So it's good."

As soon as he'd made that decision, like she'd been listening the whole time, the agent came back inside to ask how they felt about the house now.

Kageyama put an arm around Yamaguchi's waist, nodding, "We'll take it."

"Excellent!" She immediately fished out some forms from her folder, placing them on the nearest table and sliding a pen out of her breast pocket, "If you could just fill out and sign these forms, I'll be right back. I just need to tell the next couple the house is now taken."

Yamaguchi sat on the love chair whilst Kageyama propped himself on the arm rest and looked down at the forms, "You do it," He then said, looking bored at the thought of reading it all, "I'll call our parents and tell them we're getting one."

"Okay," Yamaguchi lifted his head to look at him, waiting until he was noticed and then tilting his chin up just a little more to peck his omega on the lips, "Call Kim as well, he said he has a number for a good moving-van company we can use."

"Do I have to?" Kageyama muttered, "I don't like him."

"You don't like any of my colleagues," Yamaguchi laughed, shaking his head.

"No," Kageyama frowned, "I liked Ren, and your boss is nice. Kim just - thinks he's funny. And he's not."

Yamaguchi smiled down at the forms, "He only tries so hard because you're the only one who doesn't laugh at his jokes."

"Because they're not funny."

"Well he's got it into his head now that he can't rest until he makes you laugh." Kageyama just rolled his eyes, scrolling down his contacts to find his mother, "Anyway, I'll call him, so don't worry about it," Kageyama nodded, putting the phone to his ear, "And make sure your mum doesn't make us anything, my mum's already planning on giving us our first meal and we'll have too much food then."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved a hand behind him as he left the room the make the call.

Yamaguchi flipped through the pages, signing wherever he needed to and ticking that they _would_ be taking a small loan out from the bank to help pay for the house. The third page however was about children and whether they wanted to sign up for a free creche service that the agency company also dealt with and he paused, reading it through.

They didn't exactly have children but, some part of him still felt like absorbing the information as though they did, fantasising.

"Hey," Kageyama came back into the room, sliding his phone back into his pocket and leaning over the chair, "Mama's making us lasagna. She didn't listen to me."

Yamaguchi quickly flicked the page over to the last one, signing where needed, "Like mother like son," He said and Kageyama rapped on the back of his head with his knuckles.

 

-

 

"I like the bed," Kageyama decided several hours later, walking out of the ensuite bathroom to see Yamaguchi reading a book over it.

"Why?" Yamaguchi grinned, "Because it comes with a live-in alpha?"

Kageyama just crawled onto the bed in answer, plopping his head over Yamaguchi's thigh and hugging him. Yamaguchi put his book down and bent over to kiss him just behind the ear, knowing how sensitive that area was and watching as Kageyama cringed around, pinching his waist in punishment.

"I packed my pyjamas away, at home," Kageyama then said, sounding embarrassed, "I forgot we were sleeping here tonight."

Yamaguchi snorted, "You'll have to sleep naked then." He reached behind his head, untying his pony tail and letting his hair fall loose, "Speaking of," He hinted before looking down and seeing that Kageyama's eyes were closed, "Hey. Are you getting sleepy?"

"No," He shook his head against Yamaguchi's stomach, stretching, "Just thinking." He hummed, pressing his face closer and Yamaguchi fell back, letting Kageyama sit up as well to lie over him and shut his eyes again.

They lay like that for a while, Kageyama's hair in his face though it was still comfortable, and he ran his hands down his back to help them both unwind. Kageyama had always been a sucker for back rubs and it worked like a charm even now.

He practically melted against him, relaxing whilst his hands travelled over Yamaguchi's sides until they found the waistband of his shorts. He paused, stuck, and Yamaguchi shifted to give him more room and an easier access.

As soon as he'd wrapped a hand around him, Yamaguchi sighed and let his head fall back against the pillows, biting down on his bottom lip. Kageyama stayed where he was, lying over him with his arm trapped under his own body, pumping Yamaguchi's cock inside his shorts.

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around him, turning them over with a single roll and looking down at Kageyama's flushed face. He bent at the neck to kiss him, dipping his tongue out to skim over his lips just to watch Kageyama wrinkle his nose. He hated kissing with tongue.

"Sorry," Yamaguchi grinned, kissing him softly now before wincing when Kageyama yanked at his hair and scowled, "Hey, I am - !" He protested, shaking his hair out of Kageyama's grip and kissing him again, pressing him into the mattress and arching his back to try to force his shorts to slide off of him when their doorbell suddenly rang.

He froze, staring at Kageyama who said, "Don't answer it."

He snorted, "It could be one of our parents. And they know we're home." Kageyama groaned, rolling out of the bed to go and get some clothes whilst Yamaguchi just pulled his jeans on from where he'd laid them over the bedroom's desk chair, heading downstairs to go open the door.

As soon as he got there, however, whoever it was had gone and there was a note on the floor. _'We missed you'._

"Did you order anything?" He asked once he was back in the bedroom and Kageyama poked his head out the bathroom to nod, _"Already?"_ He blinked in disbelief, "What?"

"A mini net," He said, stepping back out now that he knew he didn't have to get dressed for guests, "I liked the idea you had about the kitchen and amazon had one."

Yamaguchi stared at him for a bit, fondness creeping through him at how genuine Kageyama always was, "Well the delivery guy 'missed' us apparently. He gave me literally two seconds to answer the door before going."

He sat on the bed and kicked his jeans off whilst Kageyama stepped forward at the same time to stand between his thighs, "He'll try again tomorrow."

"Mm." Yamaguchi looked up at him and Kageyama placed his hands on each side of his body, bending down to press their noses together, "... what?"

"Take your dumb shorts off." Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heat but he still did as told, sliding them off of his body and dumping them besides his jeans, "Good." Kageyama leant even closer then and kissed him, pushing him back.

Yamaguchi pulled him with him and they lay together just like they had before they were interrupted, the only difference being that both their legs were now dangling off of the bed as well.

Yamaguchi then fixed that by sliding them both further down the bed, Kageyama clinging to him and not helping in the least, but as soon as they were leaning against the pillows again he was released and Kageyama sat up to look down at him instead.

"You okay?" Yamaguchi checked automatically, and in response Kageyama just pulled his vest off and threw it behind him, "Okay." He propped himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs just to make Kageyama lose his balance and fall against him, and then he kept him there; pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Mm. ... I want to get you pregnant," He whispered without even realising that he'd been holding that in and Kageyama practically sank into him at that.

"We have a spare room," He whispered back, pulling away to kiss him deeply, "I was - um," He buried his face into Yamaguchi's neck, "I was hoping you'd ask."

Again, that same fondness from before filled his chest and he pulled Kageyama closer, turning them over again and rocking their bodies together. Kageyama shuffled back, pulling his pants down and flicking them over Yamaguchi's shoulders.

"Tadashi - " He tilted his head back, closing his eyes when Yamaguchi pressed kisses to his neck, nipping the skin there with his teeth. He bit down just above his collarbone, sucking until he knew it would bruise and pumping his cock with one hand between Kageyama's legs.

He then slid both his hands over his omega's thighs, shifting back to look down at him and smile. Kageyama had his hands curled over his chest, breathing heavily with his eyes wide and his face red.

"Your freckles ... " He murmured and Yamaguchi paused, his hand still on his cock, "You look pretty."

Oh. Yamaguchi felt a short laugh burst from his lips, touched despite the fact that they were having sex and he'd heard all sorts of compliments like this before. It was just, again, because Kageyama was so wonderfully honest with everything he said, "So do you," He murmured back, pressing into him

Kageyama's breath hitched, his legs twitching around Yamaguchi like they wanted to close on instinct but he restrained them and kept them where they were, his body clenching and relaxing all at once as he struggled to control himself.

"I love you," Yamaguchi kissed him again, pushing inside slowly until he was seated and waiting for Kageyama to relax entirely before moving again. He was flicked between the eyes for his words and he grinned, "You know I do."

"Don't say it _now,"_ Kageyama grumbled, pushing himself up and wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi's neck, sitting on his thighs instead now and lowering himself down onto his cock with a grimace at the slight discomfort that it likely was, "It's weird."

Yamaguchi just gripped his thighs instead of gracing that with a reply, rocking into Kageyama as he knelt over the mattress, supporting his weight with his legs and sliding in and out of his body.

It was smoother than usual, wetter, and he pressed his mouth over Kageyama's shoulder, "Are you in - ?" He didn't finish, not quite sure if asking would spoil the mood but Kageyama seemed to understand anyway and nodded.

"Mm hm," He rocked harder, tugging at Yamaguchi's hair and tangling his fingers into it, panting and huffing in his ear as he drew himself closer, "That's why I - I hoped you'd ask."

He suddenly let himself tip backward, his thighs still propped over Yamaguchi's but he lay the other half of his body over the bed, holding himself up by leaning on his elbows and coiling his body in waves.

It was an incredibly hot image and Yamaguchi's blush travelled past his face and onto his chest, making the freckles that lived even there stand out sharp against his skin.

"You're so sexy," He murmured, thrusting forward himself and one of Kageyama's elbows slipped in surprise at the compliment but he caught himself in time, glaring at him.

"Don't say that."

"But you are," He curled his hands under the back of Kageyama's knees and lifted them up and over onto his shoulders, slipping out of him the once as he did but making up for it when he pushed in again from this new position. Kageyama panted harder, letting out what could only be described as a strangled squeak of a noise, and he reached forward to grab Yamaguchi's nose by his thumb and forefinger and squeeze.

It didn't hurt but it did make him cringe at the sensation and he tried to bite the hand that did it just as it fell, missing and watching Kageyama's eyes flash with satisfaction.

He was such a child, sometimes.

He huffed out a laugh, lowering himself over Kageyama's body until their faces were a few centimetres away and his arms were pinning Kageyama's face between them. He continued thrusting forward, his eyes drinking in every expression Kageyama made until he saw the sign he was waiting for and kissed him; open-mouthed and long, swallowing his cry as he came.

He almost pulled out then himself, to pull the condom off, when he remembered that he wasn't wearing one and that that had kind of been the point. His body hadn't quite caught up however and he was almost out when Kageyama's hands found him and drew him back in.

And it was that, that did it really.

He bit his lip, collapsing on top of Kageyama once he was done and panting. Both their skin shined with sweat and they breathed in sync, their chests rising and falling together, until Kageyama gave him a shove.

"You're heavy."

Yamaguchi smiled, rolling over to lie on the bed instead. Kageyama immediately shuffled closer and lay his head on his chest, shutting his eyes and humming; looking utterly content.

"I love you," Yamaguchi said again, _"Ow!"_ Kageyama released his nipple, snuggling closer, "We aren't having sex now, I can say it!"

"No."

Yamaguchi felt his face soften and he smiled, "We are getting married you know."

"I know," Kageyama said against his chest, "And I love you too. It just feels weird when you say it, that's all."

Yamaguchi ran a hand down his back until he reached his ass and before he could feel Kageyama start to stiffen, he slapped it hard enough to make him jerk forward, "Then how am I meant to say it on our wedding day?" He laughed and Kageyama rubbed his butt with an angry pout, "Mime it?"

"Write it in your freckles."

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, yanking the blanket out from under them and laying it over their bodies so they could sleep. At the mention of their wedding day, however, he felt nerves that he never seemed to be rid of fill his stomach like angry bats and he struggled to relax enough to actually doze off.

Kageyama didn't seem to have that problem; after sex he always became sleepy and when lying against his alpha he'd relax entirely and be completely dead to the world in seconds.

The same usually could be said for Yamaguchi but unfortunately, sometimes his brain liked to remind him of things he was afraid of and right now, it was telling him to fear him messing their wedding up.

An hour later, he managed to wriggle out from under Kageyama and make his way down to the kitchen. It wasn't the nicest looking one but he was confident they could change that with a bit of paint and a trip to IKEA.

He sighed, sitting at the worktop and resting his head on his folded arms.

After Karasuno, he'd gone to a university in Tokyo, the same as Sugawara had enrolled in actually and they'd rented a place out together to help bring the prices down.

Kageyama had gone to a university about three stops away on the tram and they'd only realised it when their university teams had gone against each other in their second year.

Yamaguchi had been the vice-captain of his team, having become an excellent receiver and perfected his jump-float serves to the point where kouhais had asked him for tips back at Karasuno. Kageyama was the team's setter and they'd been on opposite sides of the court for the first time, fighting each other in a practice match that had ended with a win for Kageyama's team.

Afterwards, they'd met at a nearby coffee shop to catch up and Yamaguchi had found himself genuinely enjoying himself. It wasn't as though they hadn't been friends before, they had, but after seeing him when a year had passed, he'd found that his feelings had changed and that _Kageyama_ had changed.

He was obviously the same old Kageyama but he'd also grown and matured and Yamaguchi hadn't been the only alpha in the shop staring at him either; something that Kageyama was still oblivious about.

After their first talk, they'd exchanged numbers, gone around each other's rented flats a few times, and eventually Yamaguchi had braved it enough to kiss him when dropping him off at the station.

Kageyama had blushed heavily, pushed him away and running onto the tram before it had left but he'd still waved at him through the window and texted to let him know he was home safe. And the next time they'd met, he'd latched onto Yamaguchi's hand as they walked and they'd gone from there.

They'd then continued dating after their third year of university was over, seeing each other when their new jobs allowed it. Kageyama was training with a national team who wanted to go to the olympics, something his mother had been ecstatic about when he'd told her as she'd never really thought he'd be able to have a career for just volleyball.

Yamaguchi had still continued to play as well, with a team who had him as a regular and who occasionally had competitions around Japan, but he'd also studied science at university and worked at a research lab as well.

And then, at 24 years old, he'd proposed to Kageyama after he'd watched him win a match against another competing national team. He'd run down the steps and Kageyama had actually hugged him in celebration.

They even had pictures of the proposal that had followed after that moment somewhere, when every one of Kageyama's team had sent him one that they'd taken at the time, along with some television crews who had put it in a local newspaper.

He hadn't planned to make it so public, he'd just been so taken in that moment, and now here he was panicking about a day that hadn't even come yet. He felt like he was in his first year of Karasuno again, serving for the first time and messing it up.

He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them with his hands and pushing himself off of the counter to head back upstairs. Kageyama had taken up the entire bed now, his limbs spread out in every direction and Yamaguchi smiled when he saw him.

One of his hands was resting on his stomach and that was a reminder in itself. He lifted the blanket and climbed back under it, maneuvering Kageyama around until there was room enough for him as well again and waiting for the inevitable moment where Kageyama would curl his body closer toward his heat.

Getting married was a huge commitment yes, and he could mess it up, but he also knew that if he'd not tried again with his serve, he would never have gotten to where he was now. 

So it was worth staying, worth trying and _worth_ making it work.

He cupped the back of Kageyama's head and pressed a kiss to his forehead, lying back and closing his eyes, "... I love you."

.

* * *

.

 

"What about yellow?" Yamaguchi asked, holding up the paint can. He had his hair tied back, his sleeves rolled up and he hadn't had the heart to tell Kageyama that he had blue paint on his cheek as well.

"No. I don't like yellow."

Yamaguchi flicked paint at him, yellow flakes landing on his shorts which he didn't notice at all. Honestly, "It doesn't matter what _you_ like, it's the baby's room."

"Baby's in me," Kageyama said, finishing painting a shooting volleyball star on the ceiling, "So I decide what it likes for now." He glanced down at Yamaguchi, looking stern, "And it doesn't like yellow."

"Does it like _peach?"_

Kageyama braced over the step stool and Yamaguchi immediately came over to help him down, "What kind of peach?" He asked once he was off and back on the carpet again. Yamaguchi lifted his phone to show him the colour and he squinted at it, "... it's okay."

His own phone then chirped and he picked it up from the table he'd set it on, reading the text he'd gotten, "My coach wants to know if I'll be able to get back into shape after december."

Yamaguchi paused where he was now putting all the yellow cans aside, "Tell your coach you'll be taking it easy once the baby's out after december. You've got three years until the next olympics, he can calm down."

Kageyama just gave him a small smile, putting a hand to his stomach. With a month to go, he complained to everyone they knew that he wanted the baby out already, but then occasionally he'd sit somewhere alone and press his hands to his stomach as though he wasn't quite ready to say hello yet.

Now, however, he looked entirely different. This was the expression Yamaguchi enjoyed the most. The one where he was ready and he couldn't wait to see his child.

"Oh also, Shouyou's coming around later today," Kageyama suddenly said, breaking through his thoughts.

"He's back from America?" Yamaguchi asked, knowing his eyes were fixed on Kageyama's stomach but he really didn't want to look away just yet.

"He came back two days ago and he wants to see us," Kageyama then gestured to himself, "And this."

Yamaguchi smiled, flicking a strand of hair out of his face and walking closer to hug Kageyama around the waist, their stomachs pressed together close enough that he could feel whatever kind of kick that the baby gave.

"I need to pee." Kageyama said into his chest and he laughed, pulling away. They shared a kiss and then Kageyama hobbled out of the room and down the hall to the toilet.

He left the room as well then, walking downstairs to make a cup of tea for himself and pour some milk for Kageyama. At this rate, the baby would have incredibly strong bones.

He passed by the photos that they had on the windowsill and paused, looking at one in particular before moving on.

The photo's glass reflected in the sun but once the light passed, an image of them both at their wedding day could be seen. They had both worn white, Kageyama going traditional with a long and wide dress whilst Yamaguchi had worn a pressed, white suit.

They'd each had a red flower somewhere on their body, one in Kageyama's hair and the other in Yamaguchi's breast pocket, and in the background Yamaguchi's best man could be seen wiping his left eye.

Whenever he saw the picture, however, Tsukki would deny crying and say that the camera had flashed in his eyes instead.

But it always made Yamaguchi smile whenever he heard his lie. Because Tsukishima crying had been the only negative thing that had happened that day, and he was glad for the reminders.

The day had been perfect, their life was slowly building together, and it had been worth trying.

.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cheesy but I don't care. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, [this](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1pEg.HVXXXXcoXFXXq6xXFXXXT/2015-Latest-Beautiful-Designer-Ball-Gown-Bridal-Wedding-Dresses-White-Lace-and-Tulle-Glamorous-With-Sleeves.jpg) is Kageyama's dress :)


End file.
